This invention relates generally to storage and dispensing systems such as used, for example, in supermarkets and merchandising establishments. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an improved rack for storing and dispensing cans and other cylindrically shaped containers wherein a plurality of containers may be simultaneously stored and dispensed even though the containers may be of different heights.
Storage and dispensing racks for can goods and the like are well known in the art. Examples of typical prior art racks can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,805,964; 3,606,022 and 3,203,553. While storage and dispensing systems such as those disclosed in these United States patents have met with some commercial success, they nevertheless suffer from a number of disadvantages. For example, many prior art racks are assembled at the point of manufacture and therefore require greater amounts of space during storage and shipment. Other prior art systems include a great number of components which make assembly of the racks more difficult and time consuming. Still further, the known prior art racks used to dispense can goods suffer from the major disadvantage that the individual shelves will accommodate cans of only a single height. When cans having different heights are utilized in such a device jamming problems may arise due to the fact that the shorter cans do not move along the inclined shelf in a uniform fashion.